


Give Me Tonight

by blakesparkles



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jack, Feelings, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark is not a One Night Stand Kind of Guy, Mark really likes Jack's thin waist, Markiplier - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Stripper!Jack, Strippers & Strip Clubs, There is a corset, They're adorable and I've been ruined, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: He’s been around this club long enough to recognize a few faces, making that man in the dark corner fresh meat. He can’t quite see him from the stage, but his bright red hair shines like a beacon to Jack, and the man is incredibly focused on Jack’s body.





	1. Give me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all like this one shot and I just want to say that this is just fiction. I respect both Jack and Mark, Signe and Amy in every way. They're beautiful people that i love a lot, so this is all for fun! Hope you all understand that! :)
> 
> Also, if you want, there's a playlist to go along with this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI&index=1&list=PL6XgzmiBk09Ej51E_TIiHSyMV5_SvowKH
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Jack’s heart beats like a drum along with the songs from the club. He’s ready to perform, the crowd is wild and high behind the red curtains. He’s always anxious before his show, but once his music starts and his eyes find the crowd, he’s ready to have fun. Jack walks forward when the curtains go up and he strikes one of his poses, and begins to dance with all his body. He smiles devilishly when people scream praises at him. He makes waves with his body, touching himself everywhere. 

 

He’s wearing a tight corset of leather and he loves his matching boots that go up to his knees. Small boxer briefs and a collar around his neck complete his look. All leather, ready to bite. He feels good. Jack proceeds to make some pole dance movements and laughs, throwing his head back, loving the crowd. He licks his lips, dancing to a song that screams sex and he touches his green hair. 

 

Jack ruts a few times on the pole just to tease and the men and women in the club go insane. It feels good to have this small power. He’s sweating halfway through his song, strands of hair on his forehead, and he’s breathing hard when he spots a new customer. He’s been around this club long enough to recognize a few faces, making  _ that _ man in the dark corner fresh meat. He can’t quite see him from the stage, but his bright red hair shines like a beacon to Jack, and the man is incredibly focused on Jack’s body.

 

He bites his lips and locks his eyes to the man’s, noticing the attention. He looks like a predator in the corner and Jack likes that. He finishes the rest of the dance, never turning his eyes away from the stranger. He’s breathless and he bows to the crowd, touching his legs on the way and moving his hips like no one else when leaving the stage.

 

It’s quieter backstage and Felix, his friend  _ and _ boss, gives him a towel to dry his face. He thanks him, getting rid of the thin layer of sweat. “You did good, kid.” Felix winks.

 

“Thanks, but I know I’m good.” He winks back, both being playful and chuckling to themselves. “Hey,” he adds before Felix proceeds to take care of his  _ children _ , as Felix himself likes to call them. “Can I have the rest of the night? I want to have fun.”

 

“Did something catch your eye?” The blond raises one eyebrow with a knowing smirk.

 

“Maybe.” He smiles. “We’ll see.” He turns to go before Felix gets a chance to reply. 

 

He scans the crowd, half of them are drinking and dancing while the other half is watching the next performance. It’s easy to pass through them without being noticed once you get used to it. Jack finds his target. The red-haired man is in one of the private parts of the club. After walking up two flights of stairs, Jack sees the man sitting in that corner, no beverages on his table. Jack’s eyebrow rises at that. The man is looking at him when Jack is just feet away, he has doe eyes, his hands closing and opening on his lap. 

 

Oh, Jack is going to have a good time.

 

“Are you not having fun?” He says when he’s right in front of the man. He frowns at him, so Jack points to his table. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one sober here.”

 

“Oh.” His voice deeper than Jack thought it’d be. The man gives a shy smile. “I’m afraid I’m allergic to alcohol. Can’t have it.” He points at Jack with his chin. “What about you?”

 

“I had a few shots before my performance.” He smirks and the man swallows.

 

“You’re a great dancer.”

 

“Thank you.” Jack appreciates the genuine compliment. He clicks his tongue. “If not drinks, then what brings you here?”

 

The red-haired man looks up at him and points to a smaller crowd ahead. “One of our friends is getting married, so they thought it’d be nice to go to a club.”

 

“Oh!” Jack smiles and moves gracefully like a cat onto the man’s lap, whose eyes wide in alarm. “Congratulations to your friend. I take it that we all have to celebrate tonight, huh?” He purrs to his ears. He finds warm brown eyes locked on his, cold blue. They stare for a while, Jack waiting for his consent. 

 

When the man finally nods and barely whispers a yes, Jack is going to his mouth. They kiss fiercely, Jack holds his chin with one hand and the other is holding onto soft hair. The man moans into his mouth and Jack smiles, biting his lips. He feels the other’s tongue exploring his mouth and Jack likes the courage he’s building up. He feels hands holding him strong on his thighs, his skin becoming red with the friction. Jack moves his hips forwards and they gasps in pleasure. The dancer kisses his neck, wanting to leave marks there, while they press their erections together.

 

Jack moans when he feels a tug on his corset and on his collar. Jack forgets the neck to kiss him more, loving the sweet taste of his lips and the small hint of alcohol from his shots. Jack throws his head back when he’s being attacked by kisses and bites, especially on his collarbones. His outfit leaves plenty of bare skin and he groans when there’s a stronger bite. They’re rutting against each other and Jack laughs, face buried on the man’s neck. He likes the adrenaline of being in public, even though no one is paying attention to them. 

 

“God,” Jack breathes, touching his hard-on. He smirks. “Fuck, I didn’t get your name...”

 

“Mark,” he says with a scratchy voice. He’s definitely hard like Jack and god, he looks incredibly hot beneath him. “I’m Mark.”

 

Jack kisses him slowly, both coming back to reality, their movements going slow. “Mark,” he hums in pleasure, locking his arms around Mark’s neck. “Take me home.”

 

Mark stares at him looking dazed. Jack thinks he’s cute. “W-what?”

 

“Please,” he whines, grabbing Mark’s member. He bites Mark’s ear, loving when he groans. “Let’s have some fun...”

 

“Fine.” He holds Jack’s hands to keep him still. “But no touching while I’m driving. I don’t want to get us killed.”

 

Jack laughs and kisses him quickly, “As you wish.”

 

Mark didn’t want to face his friends and say he was leaving, so he texts them while Jack grabs a long black coat to protect him from the cold. Mark’s waiting for him at the backstage door and he looks at Jack’s scarf that is hiding his collar. “Missed me?” Jack smirks.

 

Mark only gives a shy smile again and he opens the door for Jack. “A gentleman, oh my…” They get inside the car and Mark begins to drive calmly. Jack raises an eyebrow, wishing he was faster, but he finds himself somehow admiring Mark’s manners. He can still see Mark is hard and he can’t help but rest his back to the door, so he’s facing Mark. He rests one leg on Mark’s lap and he can see the warning in the man’s eyes. Jack smirks at him, Mark keeps a straight face. He nudges him hard with his boot, getting a reaction from Mark. He yelps and looks quickly at Jack. 

 

“I said no touching!” Jack laughs and plays with his green hair. It’s fading and he needs a haircut badly. It’s curling up. 

 

“Not my fault you’re handsome.” Mark looks from the corner of his eyes, listening to Jack. “And cute.” He presses his foot to Mark’s cock again. Mark groans and pushes his leg away. “Fine, fine!” Jack raises his hands in a defeated manner. “I’ll behave.” He looks out the window. “For now.”

 

Turns out Mark doesn’t live so far from the club, so the ride is not as long as Jack thought it would be. Part of him thinks he wouldn’t be that bothered, since he would be staring at Mark throughout the ride. He’s compelling.

 

As soon as they are inside the house and Jack removes his coat, Mark pushes him against the door and kisses him. Jack groans at the sudden strength, but welcomes it. Mark removes the scarf and kisses his neck, making Jack roll his eyes. “Someone is eager…”

 

“Shut up, you were teasing me all the way.” Mark replies pulling Jack’s hair. Jack’s legs go up and closes them around Mark’s waist. He pulls Mark away to get their outfit out of the way. He unbuttons Mark’s shirt, touching the tanned skin he finds underneath it. Mark’s untying his corset.

 

Jack hums. “I thought you’d like me with it.”

 

Mark’s voice is deep and it echoes straight to Jack’s groin. “I want to see all of you.”

 

Jack’s lightheaded when they reach the bedroom, he feels the sheets under him when Mark gently places him there. He doesn’t know where his corset went and he doesn’t care. Mark is removing everything Jack is wearing, leaving the boxer briefs for the end. He’s completely naked on Mark’s bed, moaning when Mark lies on top of him. 

 

Jack pushes Mark’s pants with his legs, glaring at them, telling him to take them off. Mark shakes his head. “What’s the word?”

 

Jack frowns for a second before rolling his eyes. “Gosh.” He smiles. “Please.”

 

“Good.” Jack groans at Mark, but he’s happy to see him taking his clothes off, both naked now.

 

Jack pushes Mark to the bed, so he’s on top of the red-haired man. Jack licks Mark’s chest until he finds a nipple to suck on. Mark moves underneath him, making small sounds of pleasure while Jack continues to tease him. He bites his nipple and Mark yelps. “Too much?”

 

“No...,” Mark says, his eyes darker than before. “Don’t stop.”

 

Jack smiles while going for the other one, sucking harder and exploring Mark’s body with his hands. He loves the way he squirms under him. Jack goes lower and lower, feeling Mark’s hands hold his hair. He breathes when he reaches his navel and ignores Mark’s cock on purpose, going to his inner thigh and sucking little marks on it. “Tease.” Mark grunts.

 

The Irishman grins and licks the tip of Mark’s member, he makes sure the man is looking at him when he sucks on his head. He teases, going slow and not giving everything Mark is asking for. When Mark is about to swear, he sinks his head lower and starts to suck hard on Mark’s cock. “Fuck…” He hears and continues to take it all in. He feels his own cock twitch when the taste of salt mixed with sweat hit his tongue. 

 

He presses his tongue harder on one vein while moving to the head again and Mark is making delicious sounds. He holds Jack by the hair. “S-stop…” Jack releases him with an obscene popping sound. His lips are red from sucking and he knows he’s a good sight, because Mark has a predatory look to him. He hums when Mark’s hand closes around his thin waist, gripping him hard.

 

Mark sits in bed and Jack adjusts his body so he’s between Mark’s legs. Their mouths clash together making wet sounds. Mark lets go of him for a second to open the drawer next to the bed and gets lube and condoms. He opens the cap of the lube and spreads his fingers in it. Jack greedily accepts Mark’s fingers, feeling it touching his entrance. He’s going to open him up like this, sitting on him. They never stop kissing when Mark’s working on Jack. It soothes the pain in the beginning and once the second finger starts curling and making scissor movements, Jack grins and moves his body along with them.

 

He breathes into Mark’s mouth, both not taking their eyes of each other. He’s beginning to shake and lose control of his pacing. Mark’s hitting his sweet spot with three fingers now and Jack fucks himself as hard as he can. He’s mumbling sweet nothings and moaning loudly. “Yes, yes!” he screams. “Fuck me, Mark. Fuck me.” 

 

Mark groans, his pupils so wide his eyes look black. “Say that again.”

 

Jack pulls red hair and bites his ears, purring a melody. “I want you to fuck me, Mark.  _ Hard. _ ”

 

They both groan and Mark retreats his fingers carefully from Jack’s ass. Jack opens a condom and wraps Mark’s cock with it, he strokes it a few times to spread the lube too. Mark holds him by the waist and Jack grips Mark’s member so Jack can sink down onto him. He moans when he’s slowly sinking down and he takes Mark’s cock. He puts his arms around Mark’s shoulder and holds himself for dear life now. He can’t think straight, he feels too much right now and his heart is beating fast. Jack licks a trace of sweat from Mark’s face. 

 

They breathe for a few seconds, both taking it all in and not moving. Jack looks at Mark, adoring his face. Adoring how caring he’s being with him. His heart skips a few beats. “Move,” he whispers. They gasp when Mark does what he’s told, this position making him go deeper. “That’s it.” He caresses Mark’s hair, taking the strands of red hair away from his forehead.

 

They move together this time, finding the perfect pace and they are whining in pleasure. Jack kisses Mark’s neck while sinking down onto Mark’s cock, feeling the warmth below his stomach grow stronger and stronger. Their skin begins to slap and make an obscene sound when Mark fucks him harder. Jack moans and drags his hands on the other’s back. “I…,” he sobs, “I can’t… I have to…” Mark seems to understand and they switch positions.

 

Mark is lying on top of him now and Jack sobs from the contact. He thrusts harder and harder, the bed moving and hitting the wall. Jack holds onto Mark, seeing white every time he feels Mark hit his prostate, the energy passing between them too strong to take. For a moment, Jack thinks he can’t breath anymore but he hears Mark whisper sweet things to him.

 

They are a sweaty mess and Mark rests their foreheads together while fucking him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Jack sobs listening to his sweet voice. “I’ve got you.”

 

“Fuck…” he whispers between moans, touching Mark’s hair and locking his legs on his waist. “I’m gonna come… I’m gonna come, Mark.” He cries out, biting Mark’s neck when he feels his orgasm overtaking him. He’s coming hard on Mark’s stomach, cock untouched and his feet curling with the pleasure. His body convulses with the orgasm waves and he sighs happily.

 

Mark gives a final thrust inside Jack, groaning when Jack convulses. He comes right after Jack, ejaculating inside the Irishman. He sighs again in pleasure, feeling the warm spread inside him. Mark has his mouth open in a silence scream when his orgasm hits him. Jack tightens his ass to make the man above him cry out in pleasure. Mark rubs their foreheads and he rest his body on top of Jack. The green-haired man huffs because of the weight, but it’s oddly comfortable. 

 

They stay in silence, both high after their orgasms, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Jack finds himself incredibly warm, safe and sound. No need to worry. He hums, smelling Mark’s hair. “I think I’d like to keep you, sir,” he whispers with closed eyes, out to the world.

 

He feels Mark moving just a bit to see Jack’s face, his elbows resting on the bed. “Would you, really?” he smiles.

 

Jack opens his blue eyes to smile back. “Really really.”

 

Mark looks down at him, that sweet smile on his face making Jack’s stomach do weird things. “I didn’t get your name.”

 

Jack’s pretty sure he must have a dazed face right now, he probably looks dumb but Mark’s so beautiful. “It’s Jack,” he touches Mark’s lips. “My name is Jack.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi you.”

 

They chuckle, Mark is still inside him and it’s amazing. He feels sleepy, he wants to sleep and wake up next to this man. Mark kisses his forehead, gently removing himself from Jack. He goes to the bathroom quietly to throw away the condom and he cleans Jack when he comes back. Jack pulls him back to bed, tired of waiting, and wraps their legs together. They kiss slowly, a lazy affection that carries more meanings than it should. 

 

“You can sleep here if you want.”

  
“Good, because I’m not going nowhere.” Jack replies and smiles with Mark. “I expect breakfast in the morning.” Mark chuckles but they come to a rest, a tender silence falls like a blanket over them and they sleep holding each other. It is perfect. 


	2. Give Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next, and Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love is super sweet for this! so have fun ♥

Jack wakes up feeling cold. He’s lying flat on his stomach, face buried in the soft pillow beneath him. He takes a deep breath, not opening his eyes yet. He feels calmer than ever despite the cold, and he loves Mark’s scent in the sheets.

 

Mark.

 

He hums thinking of last night’s events and he pats the other side of the bed, seeking for the man. When his hand finds nothing, he opens his eyes and rests his upper body on his elbows, suddenly panicked. His heart beats fast.  _ Did he leave? _ For some reason, the thought of Mark leaving him without any excuse makes Jack nervous. Like he knows it’s something Mark wouldn’t do at all. 

 

He turns, looking at the rest of the room to still find himself alone. However, Jack’s blue eyes  find a note on the nightstand lamp and he sighs in relief, shaking his head and thinking he’s being stupid. He takes the note in his hand and reads it, smiling softly at the end.

 

_ Mornin! Didn’t want to wake u up, so im downstairs makin breakfast. I left some spare clothes for u in the bathroom u can wear.  _

 

_ Mark :) _

 

The Irishman places the note back where it was and he gets up, stretching himself. He feels slightly sore and he loves the feeling of it. There’s a door in the room that Jack can only assume it is the bathroom Mark was talking about, so he goes towards it to find he was right. He takes a quick shower so he can clean himself, the sweat that has become a thin layer of ice in his skin is washed away. 

 

Jack dries himself and looks at his reflection in the mirror. There’s marks on his neck and chest from last night and he touches every single one of them. His waist has Mark’s fingerprints like they belong there. There’s a spare toothbrush that Mark must have taken care to place for Jack.  _ Gosh, what is with this man, _ he grins. He had made a joke about him being a gentleman, but turns out he really is. 

 

There’s a blue sweatshirt and pants resting on the toilet lid that look too big on him when he puts them on. The smell of coffee hits him when he opens the door and he walks downstairs. He can hear Mark cooking in the kitchen and he notices his nightclub clothes lying on the couch, folded perfectly. He enters the kitchen and sneaks behind Mark’s back, whose eyes are focused on a pancake in the pan.

 

Jack grins when Mark yelps and he kisses the back of his neck. “Good morning!”

 

Mark swears but chuckles right after. “Good morning to you too.” He turns to place the pancake on a plate, and sets it down on the small round table in the middle of the kitchen.

 

“You know, I was kidding about the breakfast part.”Jack rubs his neck, feeling shy. Being a dancer helped him overcome his fears and get more confidence, and he’s truly grateful for what Felix had taught him. But Mark is making him feel awkward all over again. He doesn’t want to be a bother, especially if the red-haired man wanted a one night stand. “That’s very sweet of you.”

 

“Just the breakfast part?” He looks at Jack. He’s smiling with his eyes, like there’s a tiny bit of hope there that Jack longs to hold onto.

 

“Yeah,” Jack says quietly, his long eyelashes touching his skin. “Just the breakfast part.”

 

Mark makes a movement with his hand as if saying  _ go ahead and eat _ . They smile and sit at the table to eat delicious blueberry pancakes with coffee. They talk comfortably about everything and nothing. Jack puts extra maple syrup on top of his pancakes and that earns him a look from Mark. “Hey, nothing wrong with escaping the diet every now and then!” he explains himself. “Plus, I’m always dancing.” He strikes a vogue pose, resting his hands on his waist, his accent growing strong for effect. “I burn calories every day, darling!”

 

The red-haired man laughs and his eyes turn into half-shaped moons. Jack ignores what his heart does when he sees that.

 

Jack insists on washing the dishes while Mark dries them. The domestic image conflicting with the one night stand makes Jack frown at himself.  _ What am I still doing here? _

 

“So,” he says, leaning on the kitchen counter like a lazy cat. “It’s been really nice and all, but I need to go now.” Mark looks at him with big eyes, not expecting those words. The man shifts on his feet a couple of times.

 

“So soon?” He gives a shy smile that Jack is growing attached to. He bites his lips, holding back on the urge to kiss Mark until he’s out of breath. 

 

“Aren’t your friends looking for you?” He avoids the question with another. He forces a devilish smile, just like he is on stage. “We kinda ran away pretty fast. They must be worried.”

 

Mark doesn’t feel affected by his acting and Jack pouts at that. Mark crosses his arms over his chest. “They’re fine. Hungover.” Jack relates to that and makes a face. “Do you really have to leave? Don’t you work at night?”

 

Jack’s expression falls. He feels anger building up in his system when the tone of voice from the word  _ night  _ hits him, sending a cold glare at Mark. He’s about to open his mouth to say something else when Jack interrupts him, accent strong. “I’m a stripper, not a hooker. I have practices during the day, I worked hard to have this life.”

 

“Jack, I didn’t mean it like that…” His hands moving while he talks. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, but it sounded like it!” He crosses his arm. “We had a great night of fucking, Mark, but don’t you dare pull a  _ saving the damsel  _ routine.” 

 

“Jack,” he calmly says, getting closer to him. “I’m pretty sure you can handle any situation. I would never do something like that. I respect your job. I  _ am _ sorry if it came out wrong.” Jack huffs, shaking away bad memories of the past. Mark’s holding him by the face now and Jack looks like an angry child. “Hey…” he says in a beautiful soothing voice. Jack looks at him. “Hi.”

 

Jack tries to hold a smile, but the corner of his mouth twitches. He looks down and bumps his forehead to Mark’s. “Hi, you…” he whispers. The sudden anger goes away, and his heart clenches. He’s met a lot of abusive people in his life. So many that Jack learned how to defend himself, but that was after many years of terrible encounters. He still has scars in his heart and words in his head. 

 

Mark’s the one that is waiting for Jack’s consent to kiss him now. He has his eyebrows raised in a cute manner, his thumb brushing against Jack’s cheek. He nods and the kiss is nothing like before. It is not urgent and it doesn’t scream sex. It is tender, caring, sweet. Their lips make low sounds when they tilt their heads for a better angle. Jack sighs into Mark’s mouth and the latter moans softly. Jack holds Mark’s wrists and massages them briefly before moving to his hair. 

 

Mark leans Jack backwards, so his back is fully resting on the kitchen cupboard. There are hands on his hips again, Mark’s fingers are rolling the sweatshirt up just enough to touch his skin tenderly and Jack’s legs find themselves locked around the man’s waist. Jack breathes when they break the kiss. 

 

“Stay,” Mark whispers. His breath is warm and inviting.

 

“What’s the word?” Jack smirks and Mark’s eye shines at him.

 

“Please.”

 

Jack stares at Mark, thinking he’s gorgeous. He kisses him again, stronger but still carrying something extra he can’t quite name. “Alright.”

 

They make out for long minutes, both exploring and tugging on each other’s clothes. Jack’s lips are sore and his skin sensitive. He groans when Mark goes to his neck and on a particular spot behind his ear that sends shivers down his spine. He ruts against Mark. They’re getting hard, he can feel his cock pulsing with want. 

 

Mark’s right hand tugs his sweatpants and he grunts when he touches Jack. “Fuck, you’re not wearing underwear...”

 

“You didn’t give me any.” He half moans and laughs when Mark palms him through the pants, making his cock fully erect. He gasps with the man’s grip and he thrusts into his hands. Mark kisses him hard and bites his lips, and then releases Jack. “Don’t you dare stop now...”

 

“Stay still. I’ll be right back,” he says and goes upstairs at the speed of light. 

 

This gives Jack a moment to breathe. _He’s probably getting lube and a condom before we make love._ _Love?_ Jack frowns. _Why did I say love?_ The Irishman touches his chest, feeling the warmth. He looks down at his feet, curling his toes on the wooden floor. It’s been years since he felt something close to this and he’s suddenly scared. This is suppose to be a one night stand. He shouldn’t feel butterflies in his stomach and feel lightheaded whenever Mark smiles at him. He doesn’t even know him. _What am I doing here?_

 

He sees Mark coming downstairs, taking him away from his thoughts. Jack thinks he must have a funny look in his face because the red-haired man asks if he’s seen a ghost.

 

“I…,” he blinks. “What?”

 

“Are you alright?” Mark rests between Jack’s legs again and they’re back to their previous position, but his look towards Jack is worried. Like he really cares. Like he truly cares about Jack, a dancer of the night. Someone who has no future in life. Why is he touching someone like Jack this way? He should be disgusted. He should be yelling he’s a whore and that he sleeps in any warm place he can find to survive. 

 

Jack blinks more, not looking at Mark, his vision is blurred. He’s crying. He feels the tears fall from his face and Mark is saying something he can’t understand right now, because all he can think is how stupid he’s being. He’s being an idiot and a child by crying in this man’s house, embarrassing himself.

 

“Baby,” is the nickname that brings Jack back and he can feel Mark’s thumbs cleaning the tears. The tanned man has a scowl that he wants to soothe away. His eyes wide. “Talk to me. Please. Have I done something wrong? Did I touch you in a way you didn’t like?”

 

Jack tries to laugh, but his voice breaks. He clears his throat and covers his face with his hands, stopping himself from crying. “I’m sorry, I’m dumb.” He feels out of place and he doesn’t have the strength to put his imaginary mask on. Everyone loves him when he’s dancing with a mask. “I should go.”

 

He makes a move to leave, but Mark doesn’t let him. He has a grip on his waist, the other still on his face. “You can talk to me. Did I hurt you?”

 

Jack finally looks at Mark’s eyes. He doesn’t know what to say. He was expecting fun. Jack just needed a fun night, and he did. But extra baggage came over and just crushed him with no warnings. “No,” he whispers. “You didn’t hurt me at all.” Mark is still confused but Jack notices relief in his eyes that he did no harm. “It’s just... a lot to process, I guess?” He frowns too. “You’re making me… feel.” Mark tilts his head to the left like a puppy would and Jack lets out a snort.

 

“Feelings can be nice...” Mark’s strong voice reaches Jack. “Is it a good or bad feeling?”

 

Jack thinks before answering. “It’s good, but scary.” He scratches his temple. “Really scary when I overthink.”

 

“Okay,” Mark says. “We can work on that.” He nods and caresses Jack’s hair. “I feel scared, too. But it’ll be okay, I promise.” Mark looks at him with a serious face, his eyes shining, assuring him it’ll be fine. Hazel meeting blue.

 

“Pinky promise?” Jack holds his pinky up and Mark snorts.

 

“Pinky promise.” They hold their pinkies and smile at each other.

 

Jack closes his eyes to breathe and Mark kisses each eyelid tenderly. And the tip of nose, his cheeks, forehead and chin, going down to his neck and Jack hugs Mark as an answer. It’s quiet, they have no rush and Jack focuses on what’s happening right now this time. Mark is being slow and making sure he’s not crossing any boundaries. Jack appreciates that. They kiss and Jack sucks on Mark’s tongue, both of them getting hard again in a deliberate way. 

 

Mark pushes his own pants down along with his boxers and Jack has his sweatpants pushed down. He adjusts Jack so he’s sitting correctly on the counter and then he holds just Jack’s legs. They exchange a look and the Irishman holds his breath but pushes Mark’s shoulders down so he gets the message.  _ Yes, _ he thinks, _ do it. _

 

The red-haired man passes Jack’s cock and touches his entrance with his mouth. A gasp immediately comes out of Jack’s pink mouth and he tries to keep himself still and steady, his legs over Mark’s shoulders. Mark’s wet mouth kisses him and teases around his skin, biting what he can and then licks him up to his cock. Jack’s knuckles are turning white, holding onto the counter, and he tries to not scream. He hits his head on the cupboard instead, and closes his eyes. 

 

Jack groans out loud when Mark sucks his head, pressing one hand to his veiny cock. “Fuck!” He goes back to his asshole and his tongue makes an obscene sound when goes in and out of Jack. His stomach is burning with the feeling and he opens his mouth to moan several times, following Mark’s movement. He slowly starts thrusting into Mark’s tongue, wanting more of it.

 

“M-Mark,” he sobs. “I want to touch you. S-Stop.”

 

Mark does what he’s told and adjusts Jack’s legs to his waist, gripping him harder. Jack goes for Mark’s mouth, tasting himself in their kiss. A string of saliva forms between them and Jack opens his eyes mid kiss to see where the tanned man had put the lube. He breaks the kiss to reach the small bottle and spread some on his fingers. He closes his hand around their cocks and begins to jerk them off. “A-Ah,” Mark gasps.

 

Mark’s hand comes to wrap around Jack’s, and the Irishman sobs. They hold themselves, thrusting into their hands and loving the friction between their bodies. There’s precum leaking in their hands and this time, it’s Mark that comes first. When Jack bites his neck, he sees and feels the come hitting his face. Mark is growling and he increases the speed of their hands, making Jack cry in pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, Mark.” He feels the wave hit him, his toes curling again while he ejaculates on their stomachs. “Oh god, oh fuck…”

 

They stay still, both breathing heavily and sharing their orgasm together. Jack wraps one arm around Mark’s neck for support, his legs are trembling. Their sweaty hair is a mess of green and red. Jack catches some of Mark’s come from his face and licks it, but Mark blushes deeply and apologies, cleaning them with a paper towel for now. They hug, breathing the same air, Jack loving the warmth coming from the red-haired man.

 

“Will you watch me dance tonight?” Jack sighs once his breathing is back to normal. 

 

“Yeah,” Mark answers. “As long as you want me to, I’ll be there.” Jack kisses him slowly.

 

_ It’s going to be okay, _ he thinks.  _ It’s going to be fine. _

 

He smiles into Mark’s neck.


End file.
